


［翻译］Choke （by kindersuprisefics）

by batcave



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcave/pseuds/batcave
Summary: 请搭配I dont know how but they found me的choke来获得最佳阅读体验





	［翻译］Choke （by kindersuprisefics）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Choke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602181) by [kindersuprisefics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindersuprisefics/pseuds/kindersuprisefics). 



Ethan绝望地伸出手，有那么一会儿，Walker差点就同情他了。

遥控器离他的指尖只有几英寸的距离，然而Walker的重量压着他，让它变得可望而不可即。

"求你了，Walker。" 他恳求道。他看上去就要哭出来了，而倒计时仍然在遥控器的计时器上坚定不移地流逝着。

"他们全都会死掉！ 我得阻止这一切。"

而Walker继续冷冰冰地看着他，眼底落着事不关己的漠然。他仍然跨坐在在Ethan的臀上，没有移动分毫。

"Lane会死的，August!"

但August回答：“死是Solomon自己的意愿”时，他的神情不再坚定如初，眼中的锋芒也被锉平。

"去他妈的！ 你难道想让他死吗?！"

Ethan竭尽全力地挣扎，他必须救他们，所有人。 他不在乎Lane想干什么。

""不，或许不想吧。 可话说回来，我又什么时候才能得到我想要的东西呢?"

Walker注视着Ethan竭力去抓遥控器的样子，他好笑地哼了一声。

"我想我确实得到了。"

他用力揉捏着Ethan的臀部，惊得他粗气连连。他的拇指轻柔滑过Ethan的臀缝，令他浑身都瑟瑟发抖。

"得到你本身就是一种胜利。"

"我没时间了，Walker，让我关掉遥控器！" 

Ethan试图把大个子男人踢开，但Walker很容易就制服了他，他选择把Ethan的双腿绞在自己腿下。

12:00

"我好奇，如果你的朋友们得知他们的死因是Ethan Hunt忙着被操而没能拯救他们，会做何感想呢？”他问，让Ethan紧张地闷哼。说着，Walker的手滑上了他的胸膛，细细抚摸那上面的每一块肌肉。

"我向上帝发誓，如果你不放开我，我就把你推下这座该死的山!"

"你是说在你设法拿到了遥控器的情况下，是吗？"

Ethan的焦躁就如干柴，点燃了Walker的熊熊欲火。 他的身下，小个子男人在那儿困兽犹斗，在他肆意游走的大手下扭身躲闪。这样的景象让他恨不得狠狠掐紧他的脖颈。

我们想看Hunt在群山之巅被侵犯，生命之泉在他眼中渐渐枯竭的样子。

而Walker只该死的想把他撕成碎片。

"求—求你……就让我——"Ethan话说到一半戛然而止，没于突如其来的窒息之中。Walker用一只手掐住他的喉咙，另一只手开始忙着匆忙而粗鲁地拉下他的裤子。

10:58

Hunt甚至连一声抗议也无法发出。因为气管受到压迫，他开始眼冒金星。

现在，他完完全全地暴露在Walker面前，他唯一能做的就是为即将到来的一切做好思想准备。 

10:02

有人可能会以为，拥有这样一个非人的巨大阴茎是不可能的，但August Walker刚刚就推翻了所有人体解剖学上的现有概念。

他们第一次这样做的时候，Ethan确信他马上就要死了。 他曾经历许多危机而侥幸存活，而他确定，如果今天他能捱过Walker的阴茎而依然站着，这就将成为他平生最伟大的事迹。

尽管如此，强行的进入也痛苦异常。 它加剧了他肺部的疼痛，连他视野中一直闪烁着的星光般的光晕都变得朦朦胧胧，模糊不清。

星光？ 他确定这是早上吗？ 

是August髋骨的猛烈撞击将他猛地拉回现实。同时，令他头脑清明的还有所剩无多的时间。

August低沉的吟哦在空气中回荡，他的抽插一次比一次凶狠。他浸淫在肆意释放的快感里，迷醉了，Ethan笼着泪的双眼与惊慌失措的神情同样令他着魔般的痴迷——他仍然在空中挥动着双臂，试图抓住那个遥控器。

9:06

Ethan抽泣着，身体上的痛苦与徒劳无功的努力给他带来了不可逾越的绝望。 他清楚自己正在流血，随着他的呼吸渐渐窒止，他周围的世界也渐渐变得晦暗无光，死气沉沉。

他虚弱地把手放在Walker的手上，眼睛盯着他，乞求着。

他几乎要昏过去了，却又兀地被惊醒。激情的电流沿着他的神经炸开，他不禁倒向Walker，脊背深深弓起。

他的反应对Walker来说相当漂亮。他几乎是掐准了时机和位置伺在那，一次次地重复着髋骨的动作。这时候，他对Ethan的钳制微微地松动了几分。

他再也无法忍受注视他的脸了，他希望这一刻拉得更加漫长一点。

Ethan喘着气，尽力吸入所有他所能获取的空气，August每次刺激前列腺时，他滞重的呼吸里都混杂着呻吟。

"要是他们能看到你这副样子就好了。你真美。"

Ethan突然翻过身。Walker一秒钟都没有浪费，他顺势抬起Ethan的臀，从身后长驱直入。

他对鲜血的渴望被别的东西取代了，一些他无法理解的东西。Walker紧拥Ethan犹如宣示主权，与此同时他操着他，为他发出的每一声声响欣喜若狂。现在，他掐住Ethan脖子的手指更加放松了。

August梦想，如果他可以每天都可以这样做呢？

这时，Ethan已经开始注意到在令人头晕目眩的快感爆发的间隙里萌生的异象。 他极慢地挪动着，几乎能碰得着遥控器了。

3:00

如此之近。  
.  
Walker离他的极限很近了，而根据Hunt发出的声音判断，他也已接近边缘。

他觉得自己就是为这样的梦想而活，也许他可以使“如果”成真。一直以来他都在妄想感受这个。不管怎么说，这总比死强。

00:59

他在高潮带来的疯狂里更用力地冲撞Ethan，他拍打他的臀，释放在了小个子男人的身体里。

他注意到Hunt射精时发出了一种非常可爱的声音，August试着在心里铭记它。 下次他还想看着他的脸。

他坐起来，把Ethan拉到他的腿上，特工餮足地把头地靠在Walker的胸膛上。

August亲吻了Ethan，他们从高处下来，性事的余温令他们周身依然温暖。

"谢谢。" Ethan低声说，手指仍团团环在遥控器上，上面的数字停在00:03。

Walker尽量不去想象接下来会发生什么。 他想，现在这样挺好。

end


End file.
